Irrigation and water distribution systems involve careful calculation and design to avoid pressure loss due to friction and other effects when water travels at excessive velocities or changes direction suddenly as would occur at a tee intersection or a 90° elbow. Undesirable effects can occur when these factors are overlooked or given insufficient attention. These effects can include water hammer resulting in broken pipe and fittings and turbulence resulting in flow loss and uneven water distribution from sprinkler outlets in the immediate vicinity of the fitting.
Currently available fittings with outlets such as tees limit the irrigation designer to supplying the sprinkler with water from only one or two directions within a given network design.
Conventional irrigation designs commonly place sprinkler outlets in one of two spacing patterns, square spacing or triangular spacing. Triangular spacing provides advantages in water distribution and is more economical, as sprinkler heads can be spaced at greater distances while providing full coverage and even water distribution when compared with the performance of an installation with square spacing. However, currently triangular spacing designs are achieved by utilising tee fittings and elbow fittings to acquire the required water delivery to the sprinkler with resultant longer pipe runs and higher friction losses.